


Watching

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Attraction, Hot Weather, M/M, Mission Related, Pre-00 Status, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, close contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: Stuck undercover together in a grubby basement in the baking heat, field agents Bond and Trevelyan are prowling around each other like caged animals





	Watching

**Alec...**

"Here, catch!"

Bond catches the can mid-flight and I admit I'm impressed.  He's normally a Scotch guy or some fancy imported lager.  At a push he'll swallow down a few glasses of vodka to please me, but cheap warm local beer is not his thing.  Not mine either, but it's wet and strong, and we've been walled up in this hell hole for days.

I watch him stretch out on the pile of filthy blankets, back against the wall.  Bare chested, and grubby canvas shorts unzipped, perspiration is beading on his skin and I can't tear my eyes from the bob of his adam's apple as he swallows the warm ale, eyes closed, like it's bloody sweet nectar.

Fuck...  this was not supposed to happen.

"I'll go to the market early.  Need food.  You can go back later, see if you can get close to the target."  

Covering up my desire with practicalities.  Nothing more than an inconvenience to the mission.  Not to be acted upon.  An effect of living in close confines for the last eight weeks.

"Fine."  

He drains the can and tosses it across the room where it rolls somewhere near the waste bin.  He's always been a man of few words since I've known him.  This is our last mission together before I take my place in the Double O program so this stupid infatuation will go the way of all others in my past and he won't ever know.  Thank fuck for that.

 

**James…**

We've been stuck in this hell hole for eight weeks trying to make contact with our mark. So far we have been unsuccessful, but they don't want to pull us off this mission... just quite yet.     
  
Alec has reached the caged animal stage.  He stalks from room to room. Agitated.  Preoccupied.  A shaggy haired Russian bear.  He is making me crazy!   
  
He is avoiding me. Yet watching. He starts to say something, come close by, but then is distracted.  Preoccupied.  Not something that will make this mission go easier.  He doesn't realize that I am watching him.  I catch him glancing at me.    
  
Alec has been a constant since coming to MI6. Out in the field and in down time in between.  He is obnoxious, loud, a bloody thorn in my side.     
  
And he is staring again and then quickly turns away trying to act like he is wasn't.  Goddamn you Alec!     
  
He's turned away from me as I stand. Leaning against the wall behind me, watching, How long we have been dancing around this. For a spy you can be so clueless and so obvious at times Alec.     
  
"Fuck it.." and I stalk across the room to him.    



End file.
